Love Advice
by MovieVillain
Summary: Katherine gets Fujiko for making trouble at Bantam Suits, but also wants advice from her about what to do with Vincent since she still has romantic feelings for him even after his affair is revealed.


In a clothing shop called Bantam Suits, a day like this is just a normal day. The customers are acting the same of trying out and buying different clothes. In her office, Katherine seems to be looking at the window to see different skyscrapers in the city. Her job is being an office manager of Bantam Suits. She happens to be an ambitious type of woman who puts her career above almost everything else. As of now, she finds herself an unlikely visitor in her office.

"So, Ms. Fujiko Mine, isn't it?" she reads out her ID. Obviously, an ID she's reading right now is a fake, but she happens to get a recognition around her. As she stops looking at her ID, she happens to look at the woman whose fashion statement really looks sultry, not to mention the cleavage of the choice of clothes she's wearing right now. "So, answer this question: why are you in my office?" She walks to her desk and places her hands on the pockets of her black pants.

"I can think of an answer to this one, Ms..."

Katherine takes her hands out of her pockets and walks to her chair to sit down.

"Katherine. Katherine McBride."

Fujiko continues, "As I was saying, Katherine, I was doing all fine until out of nowhere, you pop up on me saying, 'Hey-hey-hey, go to my office!' for like no reason."

"No reason, huh?" Katherine appears to be looking happy in this kind of situation. Seeing the fact that she's facing a cat burglar at this time of day, she really finds an opportunity to get this kind of confrontation, but this time, she'll have to use words. That way, people wouldn't be so alerted to her presence at Bantam Suits. "Well, I have a reason. It's caught by the state of the art security cameras. In fact, it has recorded your performance at this very moment. Would you like to see it?"

"I don't see why not," Fujiko answered calmly.

"But before we do so, we have a visitor in front of my doorstep," Katherine advances to the door of her office, and opens it. A man suddenly falls down the floor. It's not just any man; it's...

"Lupin!" yells Fujiko.

"That's right. Lupin..." Katherine is not looking surprised to see him. In fact, she recognizes him by watching news of his theft. At that moment, Fujiko comes close to him to help him get up. "Fine then, help him get up. Anyway, Lupin, you're just in time to see this clip. I'm sure you're gonna ask this question, 'Why has my Fujicakes in your office?' Here's the answer. It's in a form of a recording tape."

As she turns on the TV, the answers have become perfectly clear. Fujiko is singing at the shop with some song. The song happens to be something to do with the shop. If she does have a good audience, it's Lupin. At that point, Katherine walks from behind, having heard all what Fujiko has said about the place. To her, it's really insulting. Lupin seems to notice her and tries to warn Fujiko about it, but she's too busy with her singing that she didn't even noticed her from behind her back.

"Hey-hey-hey, here I am-ey!" she takes grab of her by the front of her dress. "You're so in trouble, miss. Go to my office!"

This ends the session.

"You were saying, Fujiko, that I don't have a reason to put you in my office?"

"Alright, you win!" Fujiko stands up with Lupin, having seen the tape. "So, what are the damages am I going to pay?"

"Well, for singing in my shop unwanted, I say one million dollars," Katherine replied. "Oh, and I got another reason to send you in my office. But first..." She pushes Lupin out of her office. "I'm going to talk to Fujiko privately, so don't eavesdrop on us. Got it? Can you do something else?"

"If it's important to you," Lupin replied, "I'll let you two have a girl to girl talk." He then walks out of the office and went as far away as this door.

Back to her office, Katherine takes a sit at her desk and Fujiko takes a seat in front of her desk by one of the two chairs.

"The reason is that I needed some advice from you."

"Advice?" Fujiko looks puzzled. She has never thought a woman like her would come to her for such thing. "Advice regarding what?"

"Well, there is a guy named Vincent. I've been dating him ever since we got reunited. The thing is he has cheated on me."

Fujiko looks curious on this particular subject. "Really? What's her name?"

"It's Catherine. She's just some immature young woman trying to take Vincent away from me. Just so you know, I know what your relationship with Lupin is. You're his sometimes ally, right?"

"Yes," was the answer. It's the truth.

"That means you're also his rival, right?"

"Yeah, you could say something like that."

"Tell me, in your experiences with Lupin, what do you do with him?" Katherine wipes her glasses clean and puts it back on. "I mean, I needed help of what to do with Vincent. I've been getting feelings of wanting to get back together with him despite all that cheating he has done."

Upon hearing of what her problem is, Fujiko thought back of when it comes to Lupin. The pattern is that sometimes she's with him, and then suddenly betrays him. Despite all that, he continues to blindly trust her.

"Well, if you have feelings for this guy, you just have to accept his invitation."

"How?" asked Katherine.

"Try to see the positive side of Vincent," Fujiko replies. "You have to make sure first he admits that problem he's having right now. For his case, cheating; cheating on you for this immature woman. Once he truly confesses with guilt and remorse, you can understand how he feels."

Katherine looks understanding in her eyes. "That's simple enough."

"Now, for the interesting part," exclaims "If he's telling the truth that he really wants you back, just accept it and you'll be fine."

Katherine thought back of what really happened back in Vincent's apartment. After being told for some advice, she finally gets it.

"You're right. I really wanted to get back to being Vincent. Thanks for the advice."

"Now that I said it, are you going to let me go?"

"Why not? But first, pay one million for the unwanted singing you caused in this store."

Fujiko reluctantly follows her. She takes her purse and opens it to see if she has any money. Looks like she has some after all. Counting a box of dollars one by one, it reaches one million, so that's enough to hand it over to Katherine.

"Thank you," Katherine keeps the money to her pockets. "Now get out of here before the police found out you're with me."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do next," Fujiko takes her leave to the office, but before taking a smile on Katherine. "I'm just glad we have this kind of talk."

"Same here," Katherine says with also a smile on her face.

Looks like she got her advice after all this time. Now it's time to follow it.


End file.
